beauty to ashes
by centralperks
Summary: It's bound to fade at some point. / the Next Generation, 200 times over. #25 - RoseScorpius
1. LucyScorpius

**A/N**: written in response to the '200 Flavourful Prompts' challenge over at the NextGen Fanatics. I'm going to be doing 200 drabbles every day, with a new set of prompts every day. Wish me luck!

sometimes i get the feeling that  
>i'm stranded in the wrong time,<br>where love is **just a lyric**  
>in a children's rhyme<p>

is it any wonder ; _Keane_

* * *

><p>June.20.11<p>

pairing: LucyScorpius  
>cinnamon hazelnut (mist, charcoal)<p>

Lucy blows on her tea, the glow of the orange candle flickering across her face. The hand of the clock ticks soundly, and she taps her foot to the beat. A light cinnamon scent dances from the mist that rises from the cup.

"Lucy?"

She turns her head to a voice coming from the kitchen, her blonde curls spilling down the side of her face. "'Lo, Scorpius."

He takes a seat in front of her, the small candle-light dancing in his grey eyes, that are shining in the dark.

"Couldn't sleep?" Lucy asks, looking at him over the rim of her mug.

Scorpius shakes his head "Not really." Lucy offers him the red mug, and he takes it from her. She can't help but realize that he drinks from the same place her lips were just previously.

She glances up at the hazelnut clock. It's well past midnight.

"I should be getting to bed, I'll see you later?"

"Ye-yeah, definitely. Tomorrow." He tugs the sleeves of his charcoal jumper over his hands, and looks at her almost inquisitively with his steel eyes.

She giggles quietly and slips out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **please leave a review to let me know what you thought? Thank you!


	2. Dominique

**A/N:** I rather like this one.. leave a review with thoughts? :)

I don't own anything!

* * *

><p><strong>blazing through fire<br>**_ I set fire to the rain_  
><em> watched it pour as i touched your face<em>**  
><strong>Set Fire to the Rain, _Adele_

_june. 21.11_

pairing: Dominique  
>country heather (musings, riverbank, horizons)<p>

-:-

She's a blaze of fire, burning through life like some sort of light that never goes down, only increases it's burn as time goes on. Faster and faster, people are always telling her to slow down, but she just goes _faster_, experiences _more_, feels _more. _

But there's days when she walks lightly to the riverbank near the Burrow in the summertime, and sits down with her musings on life. Because truth be told, there's a Dominique inside that no one else has seen before, a Dominique that is kept locked inside, safe behind walls of fire. She muses on life as she dips her feet in the cool blue water, hands resting behind her, hair getting caught in the purple heather that drips from the plants.

She ponders on what would happen if she let herself show, not this girl she made up who blazes and burns, and has self-confidence and is sure of herself. She stares out onto the orange horizon where the sun dips in the country-side, and vows she'll become who she is.

But then she gets home and everyone's laughing and smiling, and easier to burn than blend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** i'd love to hear your thoughts!


	3. Lysander&Lorcan

**A/N: **No incest, just brotherly love. Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>serenity<br>**_is this the place we used to know?  
><em>_is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_**_  
><em>**Somewhere Only We Know, Keane

_june. 22.11_

Lysander&Lorcan  
>rainforest crunch (adventure, bluebird, swinging on vines)<p>

-:-

"Ly, you remember that?" Lorcan points to an oversized rock admist the lush green leaves of the rainforest. Trickling water trails down from somewhere, and the breeze is calm and relaxed.

Lorcan leans his head back up against the mossy tree, waiting for his brother's response.

"Yeah, I remember," Lysander says, his voice floating from the other side of the tree. "We were what, eight? We used it for that pirates game."

The leaves crunch and snap under their shuffling feet. "Can you believe it was ten years ago? Now we're at the end." Lorcan says, nostalgically. The wind ruffles his hair, and he looks up to the top of the big, leafy trees, where sunlight is just peeking through.

"Nah, not really. It's not the end. We'll still have adventures," Lysander says. "Just maybe a little more maturely."

Lorcan snorts. "Doubt that. C'mon, we should be heading back. We're going back to England in the morning."

The two brothers swing back to the house on vines, remembering their childhood, and clinging to what was left of it. A small bluebird flew above them, unnoticed by the two, chirping it's way through the air.

_and if you have a minute why don't we go, talk about it somewhere only we know?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **a review would be lovely, please and thank you!


	4. TeddyVictoire

**A/N: **This one's a bit on the long side. Enjoy! I own nothing.

This is dedicated to PrincessPearl and chasingafterstarlight, in honour of our tumblr (link on Pearl's profile). It's a preview of the oneshot I'm writing them! Hope you like it =)

* * *

><p><strong>sunshine smiles<br>**_all i can say is,  
><em>_i was enchanted to meet you_**_  
><em>**Enchanted, **taylor swift**

_june. 23.11_

TeddyVictoire  
>buttercream (ivory, coconut)<p>

-:-

He finds her sitting on the patio of a small ice cream shop along Muggle London. Her fingernails tap absent-mindedly on the glass table, her thoughts lost up in the crystal blue sky as she licks her strawberry ice cream.

He saunters up three steps and weaves his way through the people enjoying the sunshine. Sitting down in the small iron chair beside her, he gives her a lazy grin.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing all the way in Muggle London?" He fingers the delicately woven back of the black chair. He watches her lick her pink dessert once more before turning to him, her azure gaze nearly piercing him.

"She's getting away from her family," Victoire says with a half-smile.

Teddy nods. "Ah, I see. Do you mind if I join you?" He wiggles his eyebrows. "C'mon, Tor, your best friend- you can't resist me."

Victoire giggles. "You can join me, silly boy." She shoos him off to buy a cone, to which he gladly complies. He walks back to their table with a white cone in his hand. Victoire leans her head back to see what he's chosen, her curls falling behind her, and his breath catches. He shrugs it off, and smiles at her.

"What did you get? Can I have a lick?" Victoire asks.

He scoops some of the dessert off with his finger and dabs her nose. "It's coconut, you won't like it." Victoire recoils and laughs, wiping her nose with her napkin.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Teddy cocks his head at her, emerald green eyes dancing. "Nah."

She swats his arm, and her touch is like a tattoo against his skin, her with her buttercream sundress and smiles like sunshine.

Nobody ever said an ivory perfection romance was wrong, did they?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **if you read this, a review would be absolutely lovely. Thank you so much to my reviewers so far; I cannot believe your dedication. I love you all, you are so fantastic!


	5. JamesAlbus&Lily

**A/N: ** Enjoy! I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>on a hill<strong>

_june. 24.11_

JamesAlbus&lily  
>mudslide (leaf, Earth day, drizzle )<p>

-:-

Lily giggles as she slides down the grassy hill, wet from last night's drizzle. The mud clings to her dress as she slips down.

"James! Albus! Come down here!" Lily says, once she reaches the bottom. She places her hands on her hips and turns to face her brothers, who're standing at the top of the hill with weary expressions on their faces.

"Must we, Lily? I'm mean, _really_?" Albus says, making to turn back. But James clutches his arm, not want to be left alone with Lily. Somewhere in the process, Albus looses his footing, and James tries to hold him up, but their feet give way. Slipping and tripping, they're sliding down the leafy, mossy hill.

They land face-first in the mud in front of Lily, their heads rising up at the spit the dirt out of their mouths to face her.

She grins and claps her hands. "Don't you just love Earth day?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **if you read this, a review would be absolutely lovely. Thank you so much to my reviewers so far; I cannot believe your dedication. I love you all, you are so fantastic!


	6. DominiqueScorpius

**A/N: **Also written for the Prompts oh, Prompts thread for June 11th, with the prompt 'sun-kissed'**.** I own nothing! A little longer than most, hope you like :)

* * *

><p><strong>dusklight expansion<strong>

_june. 25.11_

DominiqueScorpius  
>beach walk (dusklight, simmer, dewdrop )<p>

-:-

Dominique slips off her high tops shoes and lets her feet sink into the wet sand. She holds them delicately, as though they are glass slippers.

Beside her walks Lily, her fire-bright hair catching sunlight and holding on. Dominique observes Lorcan watching Lily out of the corner of his eye, and smirks. James and Lucy have started some sort of water fight admist the thick azure shore, splashing each other and then running away. Fred charms the waves so that they swoop over the both of them, drenching to the two, and making Lucy squeal out.

Albus and Scorpius lag somewhat behind, looking a little lost without Rose. The eight of them have been kicked out of the house to take a beach walk for 'making a ruckus' so early in the morning.

Albus catches up to flick his sister's hair, and Dominique slows her pace to let Scorpius catch up with her inconspicuously. She hardly needs to look beside her to know that he is there; his presence sends shivers down her spine.

His fingers lightly brush hers, and on impulse she grabs them. They watch the dusklight spread itself over the ocean, their toes getting wet from the bright blue liquid. Dominique tries to control the butterflies that simmer in her stomach.

She bends down and skims her free fingers over the water. Scorpius silently reaches over and takes her shoes from her sun-kissed hand. She dips her full hand into the water, and draws it out, the droplets hanging down like dew.

Dominique snickers and flicks the water at the back of James' head. He turns around with a glare, and Scorpius lets out a laugh. He copies her motions and soon their antics turns into a full on water fight that leaves the loudest kids soaking wet underneath the the sun's nearly risen orange rays.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =)


	7. LilyLysander

**A/N: **The next time I decide to write a first-person, someone knock some sense into me, okay?

This is dedicated to Jules (Julia Claire) because I thought of her when I saw LilyLysander as the pairing, and I never got to properly thank her for being so amazing on my fic 'shattering mirrors', and for nominating it. Thank you so much! I love you!

* * *

><p><strong>jazzy tones<br>**_everything seems to be_  
><em>some kind of wonderfu<em>_l_**  
><strong>Michael Buble

_june. 26.11_

LilyLysander  
>amaretto (social buttefly, lounge)<p>

-:-

"C'mon, Lysander, please?" I take his arm and begin to drag him along the street up to the coffee shop, threading through the crowds of people. The jazz tones string themselves in the air, shimmering before disappearing, lost in the crowd. They are replaced moments later by new notes, making a melody at the Muggle international jazz festival.

Well. That was unnaturally poetic.

Huh. Maybe I'll be a poet, or something.

Or something.

"Lily!" Lysander says, stopping me in my tracks. "We have less than an hour left, here. Your grandmother wants us back by five thirty, we don't have time!"

I look up at him with puppy-dog eyes (although I probably look more like a frog with a cold, but whatever). "Please?"

He sighs, and holds the door open for me. I bounce excitedly on my toes, smiling at some people whom I met here last summer. I lead him over to the lounge in the back, where there's a table for two, with red plush seats. I order us amaretto coffees, Lysander grimacing in disgust when he sees it.

I spend my time sipping my coffee, and people watching. Some of them are very strange.

Like, really. Wearing tourquoise shirt with Hawaiian flowers and a camera?

Can you be more cliché?

Some guy walks past and winks at me, over-dramatically flipping his hair.

I give him the bird.

Jerk has a blonde bimbo hanging from his arm.

"So, this isn't so bad, is it, Ly?" I ask, peering at him from under my fringe.

"For you it isn't, Miss Social Butterfly. For me?"

I open my mouth to respond, but he stops me.

"Rhetorical question, Lil."

I protest my response, but he cuts me off in the best way he knows how. He tastes like cappuccino and fresh air, and jazz festivals, and here I am being poetic again. So I just stop thinking, because really, that's the best thing you can do when you're kissing your best friend.

We make it to the Burrow by six pm.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I**'ve had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =)**


	8. LouisStella

**A/N: **My OC is Stella Nott, daughter of Theodore Nott and Daphne Nott nee Greengrass. I've written her twice before, once in a drabble, and another time in_Strawberry Swing_.

This is dedicated totally and fully to Amy (You're Amyzing), because she is amazing, and it was her birthday yesterday, and I love her. Happy Birthday!

* * *

><p><em>A home is where the heart is - <em>Anonymous

_june. 27.11_

LouisOC  
>cottage breeze (rooftop, seashell)<p>

-:-

Louis shades his eyes from the sun to look up at the half-finished cottage. It's slightly slanted, the bright rainbow of flowers are in slight disary, and the white picket fence is only half-way finished, but that's okay, because it's finally starting to look like a _home._

He grins at Stella from her place down by the white fence, clutching her paintbrush in her hand. A headband sweeps her dark hair off her face, and her fingers are stained white with paint, but she looks at him and grins through her tiredness, her ice eyes shining, and he thinks it's all worth it.

"So, what do you think?" Louis asks, coming to sit beside her and picking up a paintbrush. The sun glitters down on the tourquoise lake, reflecting off the surface. Stella reaches beside him and picks up a peach-coloured shell.

"I think I'll paint this one day," she says, inspecting it. He laughs and nudges her, and she looks guiltily up at him. "Oh, right, the house." She looks up at their small cottage and laughs. "I think- I think once it has a rooftop it'll be more livable, don't you think?"

Louis pokes her side. "That's not the point, Stella-girl!"

She giggles and recoils. 'You wanted my opinion, playboy."

"Didn't you promise to stop calling me that after I agreed to get married to you?"

Stella looks at him with shock, her pink lips curving in a smile, and her blue eyes dancing. "Agreed? I'm pretty sure you asked me, mister."

He slaps his hand against the cottage breeze. "Yeah, that too." To make up for it, he gives her a kiss that leaves her blushing the entire afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =) Please, no alerts/favourites without reviews!


	9. RoseLorcan

**A/N: **Yeah, TeddyRoxanne isn't my cup of tea, either. I own nothing, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>summer rain<strong>

baby you're a firework  
>come on, let your colours burst<em><br>_**firework** ; katy perry

june. 29.11

TeddyRoxanne  
>spiced orange (ephemeral, crusade)<p>

-:-

They're kinda like this messed up sort of perfection, y'know? Because she's all rough-and-tumble prankster with cinnamon brown curls and eyes to match, and coffee-with-cream skin and her contagious laughter that's positively everywhere. She sort of reminds him of spiced orange, all home-y, and warm at the same time.

If she's orange, bright and vibrant, well then he's tourquoise in more ways than one, with his hair dyed that colour for personal delight, with his personality cool and calm to match. The colours don't exactly match, but they're colours all the same.

But it's also a crusade of sorts, for fighting for what they want, for what they believe in (lovelovelove), because we forgot about Teddy's fairytale rosesandshimmer girlfriend Victoire, didn't we?

One day, Roxanne is sitting watching the rain fall down in the summer, and it's humid and cool and the same time, and she knows in a few hours it'll go away. She's feeling overly poetic, so she declares that it reminds her of her and Teddy.

The rain, as predicted, ends with a last spurt of drizzle, an ephemeral if you will. Sort of like this tangled, coloured love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =) Please, no alerts/favourites without reviews!


	10. TeddyRoxanne

**A/N: **Yeah, TeddyRoxanne isn't my cup of tea, either. I own nothing, enjoy!

* * *

><p>baby you're a firework<br>come on, let your colours burst_  
><em>**firework** ; katy perry

june. 29.11

TeddyRoxanne  
>spiced orange (ephemeral, crusade)<p>

-:-

They're kinda like this messed up sort of perfection, y'know? Because she's all rough-and-tumble prankster with cinnamon brown curls and eyes to match, and coffee-with-cream skin and her contagious laughter that's positively everywhere. She sort of reminds him of spiced orange, all home-y, and warm at the same time.

If she's orange, bright and vibrant, well then he's tourquoise in more ways than one, with his hair dyed that colour for personal delight, with his personality cool and calm to match. The colours don't exactly match, but they're colours all the same.

But it's also a crusade of sorts, for fighting for what they want, for what they believe in (lovelovelove), because we forgot about Teddy's fairytale rosesandshimmer girlfriend Victoire, didn't we?

One day, Roxanne is sitting watching the rain fall down in the summer, and it's humid and cool and the same time, and she knows in a few hours it'll go away. She's feeling overly poetic, so she declares that it reminds her of her and Teddy.

The rain, as predicted, ends with a last spurt of drizzle, an ephemeral if you will. Sort of like this tangled, coloured love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =) Please, no alerts/favourites without reviews!


	11. VictoireDavid

**A/N: **This one is almost a missing moment of sorts from my fic 'weaving fantasies'. You'll understand even if you haven't read it, but I would advise you to. Thanks for reading, please review!

* * *

><p><em>nothing left but all the time in the world – <em>Shawshank Redemption

* * *

><p>if you love me,<br>won't you let me know?_  
>Violet Hill <em>**Coldplay**

june. 30.11

VictoireOC  
>cozy fire (bell, opalescent, fragrant)<p>

-:-

David sat on the scarlet couch, watching the fire burn in front of him. The flames are flickering, crouching down and then springing up again, moving to some sort of unknown rhythm.

He sips the fragrant tea from the opalescent mug, and contemplates the letter gripped in his hand. It's covered with Victoire Weasley's unmistakable handwriting, describing to him how she can't stay in Sweden anymore, and how she must go back to her family. He's not angry with the whole thing; he was never one for anger, anyways. He's not really sure what he is, actually, and this is believed to be the root of the problem.

He knows misses her, with her bell-like laughter, and her blue eyes that sparkled when he said something not particularly funny, but creative all the same. He misses her little winks and quirks that made her Victoire, and right now, sitting on their favourite couch in his apartment, it feels almost like a physical ache. The fire looks the same as it did a few nights previously, when they were discussing English literature. Yes, he misses her, but he can't help but feel this is for the better, and who can play with fate?

So he continues to sip and stare at the flames, the cozy fire long since burnt out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =) Please, no alerts/favourites without reviews!


	12. JamesOCAlbus

**A/N: **This is what you get when I'm trying to write an angsty love triangle. Um. Yeah. Enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>july. 1.11<p>

JamesOCAlbus  
>coconut bay (gravity, illustrious, mellow)<p>

-:-

He blames gravitiy.

It's not his fault that he's just drawn to his brother's girl, is it? No, he doesn't think so. And to be honest with you, he's a little young to be falling in love, thank you very much.

He supposes it could be good old-fashioned teenaged hormones, or possibly lust, but Albus Potter has always had a thing for interesting sounding phrases.

So gravity it is.

Her brown ponytail that bounces along, her eyes to match, sparkling and illustrious at everything and everyone. Sometimes, when he goes to visit James and Fred at the Gryffindor table, she'll be there, laughing. She greets him warmly, all the time, and the tips of his ears burn red, a Weasley trait, he's heard. He can smell her coconut bay perfume when he sits next to her.

But he doesn't say a word, because unlike James, he's mellow and _contemplative_, as his dad likes to say. He's more like his dad then his mum, not sticking his nose into anything unless deemed a worthy cause, and Olivia Zeller, _for time being_, is not a worthy cause, so he doesn't stick his nose into it too far.

He's only a third year, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =) Please, no alerts/favourites without reviews!


	13. Molly&Lucy

**A/N: **My little-girl Molly and Lucy, I imagine Molly to be seven here, and Lucy to be around five years old. Enjoy! =)

* * *

><p>july. 2.11<p>

Molly & Lucy  
>baked alaska (hotel &amp; luxury)<p>

-:-

"Shh, Luce, keep quiet or Mum and Dad will come in our room!" Molly whispered, giggling. She ran her little girl hands through her curls, separating them. Wandering over to the window-seat where Lucy was, she plopped herself on the lush pillows.

Her younger sister had her hands propped underneath her chin, looking out onto the big city. The city that never slept was living up to it's name; yellow taxies dotted the street below, brightly coloured lights buzzed through the night, and constant noise made it's way through the sheer curtain.

"Well, I was only asking where the stars were!" Lucy said defensively, though her voice dropped. She turned her attention back the velvet sky, where very few stars where littered there.

"I don't know," Molly said, shrugging. "I think Daddy said it was because of the poll-tion."

Lucy sighed. "I miss the stars."

Molly shrugged her shoulders again. "I like it here. I hope we get to stay forever." The sisters went back to their queen-size bed and made a fort over their heads with the duvet in the luxury hotel, until the summer air got so stifling underneath that they kicked the covers off.

"C'mon, we should sleep, now," Molly said to her sister. "Mum promised baked Alaska in the morning!" Lucy leaned her head back onto the pillow beside Molly's, their curls mixing together in a mess of red and blonde. Molly breathed in the New York summer air, wishing again on the non-existent stars that they would never have to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =) Please, no alerts/favourites without reviews!


	14. DominiqueLorcan

**A/N: **I actually happen to enjoy this pairing - what is becoming of my LilyLorcan OTP? :( Oh, well. ;)

* * *

><p><em>you got me begging you for mercy<em>  
><em>why won't you release me?<em>  
><span>Mercy<span> : **Duffy**

july.3.11

DominiqueLorcan  
>french vanilla (mercy, glitter &amp; foam)<p>

-:-

He somehow knows she's not glitter. Not when he first looks at her, however, but he's long since figured out that looks can be deceiving. And when she gets Sorted into Slytherin, it's almost like adding the french to the vanilla; it tops it all off, and confirms his suspicions.

Lorcan watches her from a quiet distance, entranced by what he sees. He learns so much from watching, he learns about the diversity of a character. He learns that there's not set personality to a person. He learns that there's all different shades to a person.

Dominique, a blonde Weasley, a Slytherin, a Veela, proves to be all sorts of different shades wrapped in one.

"Hey, Lorcan," she says one day at the Three Broomsticks. She's with Lily, who's come to bug her brother for more money. She sits next to him, dipping her finger in his Butterbeer, and licking the foam off her pinky.

"Hey," he says, looking into his mug, trying not to be overwhelmed by all her colours.

She's got him under his spell.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =) Please, no alerts/favourites without reviews!


	15. LilyScorpius

**A/N:** Please review! Thank you!

* * *

><p><em>july.4.11<em>

LilyScorpius  
>orange coconut (swirl, envelope, glamour)<p>

-:-

"Send this off to my mum, for me, Scor?" Lily says absent-mindedly as she swirls around the kitchen, preparing dinner for the entire family, cleaning the couch, trying to seal the envelope all the at the same time. Scorpius leans closer and plucks it from her hands, catching a whiff of her orange coconut perfume.

He kisses her cheeks whilst tying the letter to their owl, and Spritz flies off into the evening sky. Next, he takes his wife by the shoulders and looks her straight in the eye.

"Lily. Calm down. The dinner tonight will be fine, I promise. You need to relax."

Lily sighs and puts a hand to her forehead. "I know, but it's the first time the family sees the apartment, and I want it to look nice, and-".

He kisses her because he wants to, and because he knows it's the only way she'll shut up for a few seconds. Because she pulls away, red-faced, and continues to dash around the house, looking for something glamourous to wear, cooking and cleaning.

Well, Scorpius prides himself in the fact that he got her to slow down for a total of four seconds.

Two more than last week.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I've had so many hits/visitors to this fic, it would be really lovely if I got some feedback! Thank you in advance =) Please, no alerts/favourites without reviews!


	16. RoxanneLysander

a/n - been awhile, I know, but I'm back for a while, I hope!

* * *

><p><strong>sept.6.2011<br>**roxannelysander_  
><em>christmas cookie (psychic, crystal & reindeer) 

-:-

Roxanne wriggled her toes around underneath the plaid blanket on the couch in front of the fire. Linking her hands and stretching her arms behind her back, she hung her head over the armrest and looked at her best friend.

"Hand me another cookie, would you, Ly?" She shot him a little wink, to which he responded by rolling his eyes.

"That'll be your third tonight, Roxie. Save some for the reindeer, why don't you?"

Her hair swept the wooden floor as she lifted her head right-side up. He collapsed on the couch beside her, handing her the cookie. Biting into it happily, she responded "I'll take James's secret stash underneath the kitchen sink and give them to the reindeer when they get here."

Lysander rubbed a hand over his face. "Why did you make me stay up with you for Santa, Rox? It's three in morning, and he's never coming because he doesn't exist!"

Roxanne shifted and stared at Lysander, cookie forgotten. "I know you're not psychic, Ly, but I thought you'd have enough brains to know that at seventeen, my reasoning's are not for Santa."

The moon shone through the open window, making a luminescent shadow on the carpet.

* * *

><p>an - drop a review with thoughts, please! No favouriting/alerting without reviewing, thanks.


	17. RoseTeddyVictoire

a/n - sorry for any emails I'm about to spam.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>roseteddyvictoire_  
><em>vanilla (half the sky, pebbles & crushed)

-:-

She takes a chance because she's Rose and that's what she's made of. She takes a chance on the glittery night sky, on the aqua blue ocean, on heartbreak and heartfix.

Her bright curls however, they don't compare to vanilla skin, and her cinnamon eyes are not even in the same league as azure blue. And that sky that she took a chance on, half of it comes crashing down on her, like little pebbles. She's crushed.

The other half stays up there as a symbol of her withstanding hope.

* * *

><p>an - drop a review with thoughts, please! No favouriting/alerting without reviewing, thanks.


	18. LorcanLucyScorpius

a/n - I can't write triangles. No judge, please.

* * *

><p>lorcanlucyscorpius<em><br>_cinnamon stick (cobblestone, palm leaf & kingdom)

-:-

For right now, she's okay. For right now, she's content to walk on the cobblestone path that doesn't diverge, so she doesn't have to make a choice. Her choices will shape who she is, and she's not too sure who that is at the moment.

So she'll dance along the palm leafed streets with both of them, arm in arm, with the diverge just in the distance, but she doesn't care. Because maybe they won't have tomorrow, so she hangs onto today, where she has both of them.

She'll hang on until the kingdom lights come crashing down.

* * *

><p>an - drop a review with thoughts, please! No favouriting/alerting without reviewing, thanks.


	19. DominiqueLysanderLily

a/n - I can't write triangles. No judge, please.

* * *

><p>dominiquelysanderlily<em><br>_fiesta fudge (supernova & bejewel)

-:-

They were aligned with the stars, she thought, bejeweled high for the world to see. Sort of like a supernova, blazing bright and hot, becoming so big they burst, and people point their fingers and stare in awe.

Dominique thought they were kind of like that.

Except having a girl best friend when you're dating her cousin in not exactly the best idea in the book, at least going by what it looks like to Dominique. She bites into her fudge at a Weasley fiesta, watching Lily and Lysander chase each other around the yard, something about a stolen sweater, with laughs and smiles on their faces.

She doesn't recall him looking at her like that.

* * *

><p>an - drop a review with thoughts, please! No favouriting/alerting without reviewing, thanks.


	20. MollyTeddy

a/n - Let's all take this time to note that the title of this collection has changed it's name from "just a lyric" to "beauty to ashes" so we don't all throw fruit at the author for being confusing. All right. Carry on.

* * *

><p>mollyteddy<em><br>_vanilla pumpkin (whimsy, cafe & beads)

-:-

"You honestly think she'll like it?" Teddy fingers the glass beads that hang from a silver hook at an outdoor Muggle vendor. The beads are all different colours of the rainbow, with swirls painted on. The catch the sunlight and make different coloured rays on the pavement. He holds the string in his hands, which makes a wonderful clacking noise as the beads come together.

His companion looks at him over her sunglasses. "I think she'll love it, Teddy. Seriously, Victoire loves everything you get her." Molly's hair is tied back in a frizzy braid, the heat plastering her red hair to her curls. "Get them. It'll be her best birthday gift yet." People push past them on the streets, and a man with a camera jostles Teddy. He hands the money over to the man behind the table, and gives the beads to Molly to stick in her purse. They walk into the cafe, taking seats on the brown plush chairs. "When was she supposed to get here?"

"In about five minutes," Teddy answers nervously. "She said - ". He smells her perfume before he even turns around, something like vanilla pumpkin. His stomach goes fluttery, and he notices Molly slips out, looking at him with whimsy disposition.

"Happy birthday, Tor."

* * *

><p>an - drop a review with thoughts, please! No favouriting/alerting without reviewing, thanks.


	21. Fred & Roxanne

a/n - sibling love and no muse for me.

* * *

><p>fred &amp; roxanne<em><br>_cinnamon viennese (soap, tickle & melodramatic)

-:-

"Fred, you git, leave me _alone_!" Roxanne swatted her hand at the mint soap that Fred had chucked at her from across the room. She pinned up a cinnamon curl with her free hand, checking it in the mirror.

"Well, get away from the mirror, why don't you! Save some room for the good looking people of the family." Roxanne rolled her eyes, the action catching a spot on white Viennese bath carpet, where a green stain was forming. Hurriedly, she picked the bar of soap up to prevent any more staining. Fred looked over her with wide blue eyes, his mouth forming an "O".

"Mum's gonna kill us," he whispered.

"Us?" Roxanne screeched. "This is your fault, Fred Weasley!" She aimed the bar at his head from her place kneeled on the carpet, and it landed in the bathtub with a loud thunk.

"Shut up and quit being so melodramatic, Rox. Let's just get to Grandma's, it'll look suspicious if we're late." He reached an arm down and tickled her side, causing her to squirm. "We'll deal with this later."

"Fine. But it was your fault."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>an - drop a review with thoughts, please! No favouriting/alerting without reviewing, thanks.


	22. Rose

a/n - no idea where this came from, and i'm still trying to decide whether i like it or not.

* * *

><p>rose<em><br>_lilac blossoms (glass dome, dragon slayer & tiara)

-:-

Sometimes I feel as though I'm in a glass dome. Like I'm stuck in there, watching everyone from the outside, and they're observing me from the outside. And I'm so close to them, I'm so close to touching them, relating to them. Making a connection with them, but glass separates us. I feel distant from the world. I stare, blink my eyes up at them, but every word passes me by as though I'm underwater. It's like winter, and no flowers bloom. Not me. Not lilac. And I'm still alone.

My name, it gives me a tiara. It elevates me to excellence, but nothing is relevant if you're stuck behind glass. And I don't want some prince to come along, some dragon slayer to cut the glass, because I made this pain. I stuck myself in this dome, and it's my fault.

And so I'll keep myself contained in glass, until the lilac blossoms again.

* * *

><p>an - drop a review with thoughts, please! No favouriting/alerting without reviewing, thanks.


	23. ScorpiusVictoire

a/n - isn't he cute? and i love victoire.

* * *

><p>scorpiusvictoire<em><br>_banana split (nightlight & trinket)

-:-

Try as he might, Scorpius just cannot sleep. He tosses and turns, and finally gives in to creeping downstairs, knowing that he always runs into some Weasley girl or another when he sneaks downstairs at the Burrow.

Sure enough, the oldest Weasley is sitting at the table, digging into some sort of dessert. Her strawberry blonde hair is piled up on her head, and she's scrolling through her mobile, laughing softly at some unseen joke.

He's only fifteen, but he has to admit she's pretty - gorgeous, actually. He uses the nightlight located by the baseboards to lead him up to the table, where he takes a seat. Studying her, he realizes his never seen her look this _human. _Her makeup is scrubbed off, her legs are crossed haphazardly. He cautiously mentions this to her, and she throws her head back and laughs.

"Scorpius, only dolls have fluff inside of them." A whiff of banana split is released into the dark air, and she gives him a small wink.

He ponders on this the whole night, finally understanding what it means at two in the morning.

He may meet a Weasley every time he sneaks downstairs, but they do give him good life lessons.

* * *

><p>an - drop a review with thoughts, please! No favouriting/alerting without reviewing, thanks.


	24. LilyOC

_All I know is we said hello  
>And your eyes looked like coming home<br>All I know is a simple name  
>And everything has changed<br>_

(taylor swift ft ed sheeran; everything has changed)

**Lily/OC**

* * *

><p>It is rare she ventures out into the Muggle world. Rose and Scorpius and Al, she knows, live amongst the Muggle more than the magic, all three claiming more magic in the Muggle than in themselves, whatever that means. They know about where to get the best takeaway, and the best shops, and always have the newest mobiles. Lily, however, is perfectly content in her magic kingdom, in her ability to wave a piece of wood and send sparks flying. She relishes in her magical ability, and while she appreciates the genius of Muggles and their technology, she is okay in her own world.<p>

And so she surprises herself when she takes a walk one Saturday and finds her feet leading her to a Muggle café. It is warm and comfortable, and she takes a moment to smell the unfamiliar scent of coffee- it smells sweet, bold and harsh. She orders a cup and sits down by the window. In her quieter moments she realizes how much she enjoys people watching – they never seem to stop moving. There are students writing ferociously on laptops, old couples sharing stories over coffee, teenagers with lust-filled eyes. She is detached from them because of the magic that buzzes underneath her skin, feels as though she will only ever be able to watch them through glass.

The bell tinkles and Lily turns her head to see a boy – a young man – walk through the door, brown hair lopsided on his forehead, scarf thrown haphazardly on his neck. He is looking down at his mobile but seems to sense her eyes on him because he looks up. His eyes are the warmest shade of brown. He looks at her for a long moment, and Lily cannot bring herself to stop staring. She feels as though she knows him. She feels as though he can sense the magic in her veins, the secrets in her head.

If there was ever a time she believed in what Rose and Scorpius and Al talked about, this was it. There may be more magic in Muggles than she dare hoped to admit.

* * *

><p>an: review if you feel like it. Thank you for taking the time to read.


	25. RoseScorpius

_"Maybe that's what it all comes down to. Love, not as a surge of passion, but as a choice to commit to something, someone, no matter what obstacles or temptations stand in the way. And maybe making that choice, again and again, day in and day out, year after year, says more about love than never having a choice to make at all."_  
>(emily giffin ; love the one you're with)<p>

**RoseScorpius**

Five years in and she's scared.

In the beginning it was fun and exciting and everything was new – the butterflies, red kisses, the long conversations. The thrill of a hint of a rebellion, the stolen looks, the promise of the future and the foundation they were building their future on.

And now the apartment feels crowded and messy, the bed doesn't feel like it's meant for two, the fights feel like they are going in circles.

After one particular fight, she looks up at him and wonders where her best friend of twelve years went. His eyes are still the same stormy grey, his blonde hair still falls the same, and yet –

"Scorpius," she whispers, finally, after a long period of silence, "Scorpius, this is hard."

He looks at her then, really looks at her, his hands clasped between his knees. She meets his gaze, and they regard each other with quiet disposition. The only sound is the fire crackling in the background. He licks his lips, finally, and speaks quietly.

"Two years ago, I stood in front of everyone that I loved and promised to give you the best future possible. I promised to love you with every breath." He took one, then, shuddering and painful. "And this is really hard, you're right." Scorpius was quiet for another moment. "But I'm gonna choose to love you. And I know I'm not as good with words as you are, but that's what I'm giving you right now."

Rose looks at him softly. She does not stand to touch him - the ground they are walking on is too fragile for such acts. But she gives him a small smile, and it is a start. Because she will choose to love him, too. The butterflies are gone, now, but that is okay.

* * *

><p>an: review if you want to! Thankyou, as always, for reading.


End file.
